


Say it Again...

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel), Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Castiel, Aggressive Dean, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Sex, Angry Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blood Kink, Bottom Castiel, Bunker Sex, Castiel Talks Dirty, Dean Talks Dirty, Deepthroating, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, Force Choking, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Impala Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex on the Impala, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, Top Dean, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Castiel is tired of Dean being distant, and has a lot of pent up sexual tension... He catches Dean in the Bunker Garage and lets him know just how bad he misses him, provoking Deanmon to come out and play...





	Say it Again...

Dean was straightening a few things up in the garage.  It was a warm day, and having the bay door open for exhaust fumes caused him to break a sweat over his well defined muscular build.  It was so hot, he actually stripped down to only his jeans and a beater.

Grease covered Dean’s body sporadically from head to toe, primarily across his torso and hands, because he had been under the hood of Baby all day giving her a tune-up. Alas, he was finished, and as always, he performed the ritual of double checking all of Baby’s fluids before deciding she was ready to go.  

Dean grabbed a rag from under Baby's hood and checked the coolant level, the transmission fluid, power steering fluid and then last but not least, the oil dipstick was pulled out, wiped clean, then pushed back in to hold a moment, before pulling it back out to check once more.  Pleased with the level, Dean wiped it clean and stuck it back in, tightening it.  He unhooked rod that held Baby’s hood open, then dropped Baby's hood and walked over to the workbench to retrieve his half empty- now warm bottle of beer.  Dean never wasted beer, even when warm.

Dean had no idea, but Castiel had been watching him for awhile.  He actually hung around quite often, invisible, to watch the object of his love.  They hadn't had sex or been intimate with one another for a while now, and Castiel was not happy about it.  

Castiel missed Dean a lot lately, but today of all days he had been missing Dean more-- a lot more.  His eyes washed over Dean's body.  Dean’s muscles, his chest, those bow legs, and the way his ass looked, so inviting, while bent over the Impala.  Castiel felt an ache inside.  He wanted to grab Dean, throw him to the floor and just fuck him senseless.  He was sick of waiting.

Castiel moved closer to Dean as he belched, finishing the piss warm beer.  Dean picked up his tools and took them back to the large Snap-on toolbox - one of Dean's many prized possessions- and then Dean walked over to the sink to wash and dry his hands.

"Hnnuhnuh.. feels like I'm tiiiiiied, to the whipping poooost, TIED! TO THE WHIPPING POOOOST!  Oohhhg lord it feeels like I’m dyin’!" One of Dean’s favorite songs was on the radio, and he began to sing.  Dean liked to sing when he thought noone was around, and _loudly._

Castiel finally materialized right behind Dean, grabbed him, and twirled him around to face him.

" _Dean!_ " Castiel growled.  He forced his mouth against Dean's full lips and kissed him desperately.  Dean was caught off guard by Castiel.  He had been walking back toward Baby when Castiel grabbed him and spun him around to borderline assault him.  Before the kiss broke, Castiel bit Dean's bottom lip hard, hard enough to draw blood.

 _"I missed you!"_   Castiel spat out angrily.

Dean chuckled, "Well.. H-hey Cas... I missed you too baby." He grinned, licking his lip.  His face washed with confusion at the metallic taste of his blood.

Castiel pulled away and backhanded Dean right in the mouth.  Dean almost hit the ground, but with Baby at his side, he managed to remain upright.

"Why are you ignoring me Dean?" Castiel growled, then hit Dean again, this time splitting his lip.  Dean stifled a groan. He was not expecting any of this... he was completely side swiped by the aggression from his lover.  This wasn't the first and surely wouldn't be the last time he and Castiel danced this little dance.

Castiel wanted Dean so bad he could taste the sweat on his body, but he wanted him to hurt at the same time for being so distant lately.  Castiel didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. "I don't like it when you ignore me..." He grabbed Dean by the hair while he was still dazed and yanked his head back, kissing him again.

Dean’s eyes were sealed shut when Castiel kissed him with his head locked in place by his hair in Castiel’s fist.  His hands slipped up to grab the lapels of Castiel's trench coat and yanked him close then shoved Castiel roughly backwards in the direction of the workbench.

"You missed me, huh?" Deanmon growled out, black eyes flashing as he paced slowly in front of Castiel.

Castiel stumbled backward and hit the workbench so hard, cans and several other accessories scattered onto the floor.   

"Yeah, Dean, I missed you, you son of  a bitch!"  Castiel righted himself, stepping in toward Dean and swung at him again, but this time Dean dodged his blow.  Grabbing Dean's wife beater, Castiel pulled him closer, growling. "Why have you been ignoring me Dean?"

Dean grabbed Castiel’s fists and ducked as he let them go, pulling himself out the wife beater quickly.  He spun Castiel around with one quick movement so that he could slam Castiel’s face onto the shiny black painted metal of Baby's hood.  Castiel was momentarily stunned when his head hit the hood of the car, not expecting Deanmon to outsmart him like he did.

Dean ripped Castiel’s belt off, throwing it aside.  

"I've been a little tied up, Cas... things to do, people to kill, that kinda thing."  Dean worked Castiel's pants down, shoving his trench coat to the side.  Castiel slowly came back to reality, then struggled fiercely as he realized he was pinned, but couldn't get loose.

Dean delivered a hard, welting smack onto Castiel's beautiful ass as it was exposed to him.  Castiel jumped, his skin burning but it went straight to his cock. He could feel himself hardening, and let out a low moan.  

Dean chuckled low and quite sinisterly with Castiel's moan.  His hand was right between Castiel's shoulder blades with applied pressure to hold his Angel in place.  The other hand layed another-- this time even harder-- welting smack in the same damn spot on that sexy ass to stir more of that moan out of the Castiel. The second slap stung worse than the first one but it made Castiel fully hard as he unknowingly obliged to groaning out for Dean again.  
  
"Mmnn You like that, hm?  My little cock slut~."  Dean spat right back at Castiel.  He unfastened his own jeans and belt to pull out his now throbbing cock.  Squeezing his own cock tightly, he kicked Castiel's legs apart, then smeared his own pre-cum up against, but not yet inside, Castiel's tight hole.  

Castiel bit his lip so hard it drew blood as he felt Dean rub his cock head against his needy hole.  His cock was dripping pre cum against Baby's front bumper as Dean marveled at the bruise that was forming on Castiel's ass.  Castiel was going to feel that one for a while.  He pushed down a little more with his weight to ensure Castiel knew he wasn't going anywhere.  Another moan slipped out of Castiel then, and he struggled harder to break Deanmon's hold on him, but it was useless.

"Hgnnn Dean... Need you inside me..." Castiel begged.  He couldn't help it, every inch of him ached for Dean to slip inside of him and fill him up.

Cas quit struggling, it was useless. He just waited for whatever Dean was going to give him. He could sense the demon and he knew he was in for a rough time but it was what he craved...

Deanmon decided that there would be no prep like loving making today.  No, instead, Dean used his thumb nail and roughly dug it into the side of his own cock, drawing blood.  The quickly pooling blood was then rubbed quickly around his cock to coat it slick.  

Lining himself up quickly and precisely, Dean’s hips shoved roughly into Castiel's ass.  He knew that was going to hurt, and it made Dean growl out as he felt those tight constricting muscles around his thick cock.    
  
"Like that?  You want my cock like that baby?"  Heavily breathing, Dean pushed himself in until he couldn't anymore, the pulled out and pushed even harder then next thrust until he eventually bottomed out.

Castiel grunted and cried out when Dean's cock breached him. The pain was blinding for just a moment and then it burned like hell. Castiel had been in hell, so he knew the pain!  He gasped every time he felt Dean pull out and then slam back in, which caused Castiel's vision to blur.  It was so painful and so good.  

"Yes! I want your cock so bad..." Castiel moaned and gasped out,

Dean's hips started moving quicker, and he snarled his upper lip.  The hand that once held Castiel down reached up to grab a fist full of hair, and he yanked his head back while he leaned, his hips jutting forth to arch his back and fuck the shit out of Castiel.

Castiel was half hoping the burn didn't go away but it was fading.  Dean slammed in and out of him and he pushed his ass back to allow Dean in further.  He groaned as his head was pulled back by his hair.

Dean’s free hand pulled back and slapped Castiel’s other ass cheek this time, squeezing tight where it landed.  

"Tell me how much you love my cock, you heaven sent little slut!"  Deanmon growled out.

The slap to his ass, and then Dean's meaty hand squeezing the stinging flesh just added to Castiel's pleasure.

"I fucking love your cock, Dean..." Castiel grunted and growled out in an even lower voice than usual. "That all you got? Fuck me you demon pussy!"

Dean let go of Castiel's hair and pulled out.  He sneered at the insult, then grabbed Castiel by the back of the hair again and peeled him from Baby's hood to push him down to his knees.  Stepping around the front of Castiel, Dean gripped his now used, blood covered cock and smacked Castiel in the face with it a few times, rubbing it against his scruffy cheeks which actually felt pretty nice.  Then he pressed it to Castiel's lips.  

"Say it again..."  Deanmon spoke calmly but in a tone he had never used with Castiel before.  It was a challenge.

Castiel looked up at Dean standing over him. Getting hit in the face with Dean's bloody cock was not exactly the result he'd been hoping for when he called him a pussy.  But it had gone too far now to back out.

"I said... you demon pussy.  Can't even fuck me to completion, huh?"  Castiel’s sapphire gaze pierced Dean’s emerald glare.

Dean's sneer intensified, and he took the opportunity of Castiel's mouth being open to shove his cock inside roughly, both hands gripping Castiel's hair to pull him deep as he could onto his cock.  He intended to choke him on his cock until Castiel couldn't take it anymore.    
  
"Oh, I can fuck you to completion alright, but desperate, whiny little Angel bitches don't get what they want when they talk back to Daddy Dean that way."  Dean held him until he showed sign of surrender, secretly loving the look on Castiel's face and the feeling of his mouth and throat fighting his cock..

The mingled taste of blood, his own musk and Dean's distinctive taste invaded Castiel’s mouth and nose.  Dean's cock filled his throat so deep that it cut off his airway.  He struggled for breath, gripping Dean’s hips trying to push him away in desperation to get Dean out of his mouth, but to no avail. His vision began to dim…

Dean could see the light fading with Castiel’s struggle and decided it was time to pull out.  When he did, he reached down and grabbed Castiel with both hands and spun him around so that his back landed onto Baby's hood.  The coughing and gasping for air sounded beautiful and now with his freshly saliva coated cock, he lifted Castiel's legs and slipped between them, shoving himself back into Castiel.  Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s neck over his shoulders, his pants lying behind Dean's head.

The pace was rough, and Dean didn't even give Castiel time to breathe before he was ramming him as deep and hard and fast as he could.  He was stronger and quicker as a Demon, so the speed and intensity of the thrusts was near to double his usual human strength.  His eyes glared down at Castiel's ocean blue eyes as he fucked him.  Hey, Castiel started this shit!

It took Castiel a moment or two to really come back to full consciousness and when he did, Dean was already back in him and fucking him with a ferocity only a demon could muster.

Castiel moaned involuntarily, his cock was throbbing and in need of attention.  He reached down and grabbed it, squeezing it in a tight grip.

"Dean..." Castiel lay back on the hood of the Impala and groaned out in a half growl, half whine.  His ass was on fire and it felt so good.

Dean continued his assault on Castiel's ass without missing a beat, then pushed a hand down around Castiel's throat, only to hold him in place, not to cut his breathing any.  He snarled again, getting very close to his own orgasm now.    
  
"Want more?  Hmmm?  Want more of my Demon cock you dirty little whore?"  Dean grinned and chuckled as he fucked Castiel senseless.

Castiel ran his hand up and down his cock furiously.  He was so close!  He concentrated on Dean's cock attacking his ass, and that was all it took. Castiel came with a long groan, shooting warm cum over Dean's belly and onto his own thighs. His hole clenched tight around Dean's cock, trying to get even more of the burning sensation of that big cock and the friction it caused his hole.

"ye... yes Dean.  Want more ... fuck me hard..." Castiel whined.  He wasn't entirely sure he could handle harder but he craved it so badly.

Dean growled out when he felt Castiel's ass clamp down in a death grip.  Just the sight and sound of Castiel cumming for him drove Dean over the edge.  He thrust harder with a handful more thrusts until he couldn't hold back anymore and finally released, grunting with a low growl, slamming in one good hard time.  Dean’s cock twitched and throbbed inside Castiel and he began to cum, heavily into his ass.  Castiel sighed and clenched even tighter.  He milked Dean of all the cum his lover could give him.

Dean’s body quivered, and the hand around Castiel's neck slipped down to his tie, yanking him up so that they were face to face and he forced his tongue into Castiel's mouth roughly, hungrily.  He needed the affection just as much as ever as it seemed like Castiel had a pull on Deanmon all his own.  He still loved this Angel regardless.

Castiel grabbed Dean by the hair and kissed him back fiercely. He loved this man more than he ever thought it was possible to love anyone. Human, demon, he didn't care. He just craved Dean constantly.  Castiel’s other hand gripped Dean tightly around his waist, pulling them even closer. Cum was dripping out of his hole, down his ass and onto the car.

Dean kissed Castiel sloppily but very passionately, breaking the kisses to grin and whisper little sexy sweet nothings to him, sometimes to chuckle and bite Castiel's lower lip.    
  
"You're a fucking handful and I love it." Dean grinned, then shuddered, trying to keep his now softened cock inside that warm cum filled ass.  It definitely wasn't the roughest sex they had ever had, but it was one of the hottest.

Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth. He held Dean as closely as possible, craving the closeness.

"Oh _I’M_ the handful?"  Castiel broke the kiss and laughed, then grabbed Dean's face, smothering lips in another wet messy kiss.Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes with a retort,

"You started it, you little cock slut." Dean’s hands reached down to squeeze both of Castiel's cheeks up off the Impala, groaning as his limp cock slipped free. He set Castiel back down with a grin, then broke the kiss and reluctantly pulled out from between Castiel's thighs, letting them fall more comfortably in front of Castiel instead of keeping him bent in half.  Then he pulled the Angel off of the Impala, swiftly into another kiss.

Castiel felt an emptiness without Dean's cock inside of him. His ass was peeled off the hood of the car and then he was in Dean's embrace. He melted into Dean, still needy. He kissed Dean hard and moaned into his mouth.

"I miss you, Dean, when we aren't together, And by the way, next time I'm fucking you," Castiel winked with a deep chuckle.

Dean couldn't help but grin at his needy little angel.  

"I missed you too baby.  I wish we could just fuck all day every day but some of us don't have the grace to go that long..." Dean then chuckled as well.  "Oh?  Is that a promise or a threat?"  Dean reached back with one arm to move the trenchcoat to the side, then with the other hand he slapped Castiel's' still bare ass.

Castiel jerked and groaned at the slap. He loved the sharp pain and then the burn that followed. So much like when Dean took his ass.

"I can give you enough grace to fuck for hours, Dean and you know it."  Castiel kissed Dean again, and then whispered hot in his ear, "And oh it's a promise..."

Dean had chills shiver down his spine when Castiel talked dirty.  Fuck, this Angel was going to be the death of him.   

"Fuck don't I know it..."  Dean kissed Castiel hungrily once more, stopping to look into his eyes.  "I love you, Cas."

Cas felt his still bare cock rub against Dean's belly and he moaned into Dean's kiss. He pulled away and looked down at their bodies against each other.

"I love you too Dean..." Castiel felt a pull of sadness that it couldn't always be like this, but shook it off. "You know, maybe we need to get cleaned up?” He laughed and hugged Dean tight.

Dean smiled and pulled Castiel in close, kissing him on the neck, then pulled back to take note of any damage done to baby.  Unphased, he smirked and let Castiel go so he could get dressed.

“Next time... try and smack me around somewhere with pillows, just sayin." Dean winked and tucked his cock away, then walked away from Castiel to go clean baby up, leaving Cas to find his belt.


End file.
